


Ripples In The Pond

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Ficlet, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the past, Nehellenia awakened the Sailor Quartet, and in the future, the girls become aware that someone's playing with their minds. </p><p>Written for Empress Vesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples In The Pond

There's someone in my brain.

 

Normally, I would tell myself that I'm sleep-deprived or going paranoid over security or _some other_ ridiculous reason, but it's not normal to wake up one day and discover that a crazy old lady has taken up residence in your brain and is molding it into some weird demented shape. She also seems to like talking to me, for she  _won't_ shut up about how evil the Moon Queen is. 

 

_The most evil thing I've seen the queen to is have someone watch me for a month and keep me here after I got into-_

 

"Pallas thinks that Vesta should give us her thoughts on the old lady situation." 

 

_Wait, what!? How do you know this, exactly? Can you read minds or something, Pallas?!_

 

"So all of you guys have an old lady stuck in your brain telling you that Neo-Queen Serenity is evil?" I ask, as I turn away from the wall that I've been staring at for the past who knows how long, and there's a wizened hand grabbing my skull and slamming something against it... 

 

"If you think it'd be better for you to go running with Juno, then you can, for you've been staring at a wall for about three hours." Ceres remarks, and I must've looked  _completely_ ridiculous, and that old lady is still there and trying to rip out my brain stem. 

 

_Why couldn't you have been a crazy cat lady?! I could at least have a somewhat coherent conversation with a crazy cat lady!_

 

"Um, I'd like an explanation for how the same old lady is in all of our brains first?" I ask, for I really do not want to do anything while carrying crazy people in my brain. 

 

"Pallas thinks that this is the same old lady we met a thousand years ago who woke up us, and that we're at a converging point in the timelines. But she also doesn't want to worry Setsuna if she's wrong." Pallas answers, and I have no clue what the hell she's talking about, for time is time and doesn't close in on itself... 

 

_"Rise, Vesves, in service to the true Queen of the Moon, Lady Nehellenia."_

 

_You know, if you're trying to hijack people's bodies and take over Crystal Tokyo, you probably should at least get their names right?_

 

"How are you so sure that time travel is involved? Couldn't this just be the work of some random crackpot-" I begin, but Pallas is sprinting out the room for no reason, leaving me with Ceres. 

 

"She has this random insatiable desire to bake gingerbread men, and yours also grabs your brain and molds it into weird shapes before telling you to serve her?" she asks. 

 

_I am really hungry right now, come to think of it. And there is now someone stabbing my brain and slicing it into thin pieces..._

 

"Yes, I-" I begin, before Juno opens the door and sprints to the nearest chair. 

 

"I just found out how to get rid of the old lady! Just stand in front of a mirror, and she'll go away!" she yells. 

 

_...the old lady is in the business of body-snatching, apparently..._

 

"Okay, tell Pallas that the time-travel is correct, and let's all find mirrors then..." Ceres says as I run to her room, which is a veritable hall of them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope you like this!


End file.
